


Destiel Pet Shop

by pyrodaggers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Cuddling, Hurt Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Relationships, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Puppy, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodaggers/pseuds/pyrodaggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and Cas go to a pet shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiel Pet Shop

Dean sat down in a chair in the bunker, sipping on the last little bit of his coffee. Sam was across from him, scrolling through pages on his laptop. Castiel was flipping through the channels on the TV and came across a pet commercial then stopped flipping and leaned closer on the edge of the bed to watch it.

“Free puppies and kittens! Come over right now to see our wide selection!” A dark haired, tall man announced on the commercial with a wide grin.

Castiel didn’t see much of the animals because the tall man was standing right in the middle of the screen, which was really starting to piss Cas off. He blinked when the commercial was over then stood up and looked over at Dean and Sam.

“I think we should get a pet.” Castiel said in his soft gravely voice, which it didn’t matter how loud or soft he spoke, it echoed through the bunker.  
“What?” Dean put his cup down and Sam looked up from behind his computer to peer over at Castiel.  
“I think it would be nice to have an animal around. All of you humans seem to have one.”  
“Not all of us, Cas. Because not all of us want one.”  
“Please, Dean? I don’t ask for much. I just want an animal friend around.”  
“Can’t you like go into the woods and talk to the animals there and make friends that way?” Dean looked at him, making Sam snort and go back to scrolling through his computer.  
“Dean, its not the same thing as having an animal with you at almost all times. I want a pet. We are going to that store and getting me a pet. Understood?”  
“Cas, I'm not-”

Before Dean could finish his argument, Castiel had already transported them to the pet shop. Dean felt a little queasy from the transportation, but after a few moments, he was back to normal. He looked around and saw Castiel looking at the kittens in the corner. Dean walked over to him and Castiel looked at him.

“No cat, Cas.” Dean grabbed his shoulders and started walking him towards the dogs.  
“But Dean-”  
“You can have a dog. But I want nothing to do with it. You’re going to take care of him.”  
“What if I get a female? Then it would be classified as a ‘her’.”  
“Don’t push it. I already regret coming here.”  
“I brought you here. You didn’t come here.”  
“Cas! Just...pick out you dog.”

Dean watched Castiel as he walked past almost every dog then came across the littlest puppy in the whole store. It was a playful, hyper, happy puppy. Castiel picked it up and it started licking his face and waging his tail. Castiel didn’t know what to think of the situation and just looked over at Dean, who just threw his hands up and shrugged.

“You're pickin’ the animal, Cas.”  
“I want this one, Dean.”  
“That one? Cas, it’s the tiniest one.”  
“And what is your point? He’s how you say ‘cute’ and ‘fluffy’.” Castiel opened his coat pocket and put the puppy in his pocket.

The puppy snuggled itself down into Castiel’s pocket and fell fast asleep. Dean looked at Castiel and rolled his eyes. Castiel walked over to Dean, tilting his head ever so slightly in confusion, trying to study what Dean was thinking.

“Can we just get-” Dean’s speech was cut off by them transporting back to the bunker. “Cas, you have got to warn me when you go to do that!” Dean slowly made his way to the chair and sat down, feeling a bit queasy.  
“Have fun?” Sam asked, not looking up from his computer. He hadn’t even moved since they left to the pet shop.  
“Don’t ask.” Dean leaned up and grabbed Sam’s beer and drank a little of it.  
“Dude!” Sam grabbed the bottle back and sat it between his legs; where he knows his brother wont reach, only to make Dean chuckle a bit. Castiel brought the puppy from his coat pocket and laid him on the table and watched him sleep.


	2. Destiel Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas got the pet after all. Sam and Castiel go away, leaving Dean alone with the puppy.

Dean couldn’t believe that they actually got a pet! He told Cas that they didn’t need one! The puppy was making messes everywhere that they had to clean up! It aggravated Dean. Dean loved animals, don’t get him wrong, but goddamn it he’s never had to take care of one.  
He watched Sam around the puppy and saw him happy. The happiest he’s seen Sam in a long time. Dean smiled, watching his little brother play with the dog. He didn’t care much for it, but it was making Sam happy and that’s all Dean could ask for.

“Dean, I’m going to go out for a while. Are you okay here by yourself?” Sam stood up as he grabbed his iPod and put on his running shoes. Dean looked at the time and sighed. Sam always went out for a run at this time and then Cas leaves to do whatever, while he’s stuck there to do nothing.  
“Yeah. I’m fine, Sammy. You go ahead.” Dean put on a fake smile and watched Sam leave.  
“Dean, I must go.” Cas disappeared before Dean could get a word in to protest.

Dean heard a whimper and looked over at the puppy that was holding his water bowl in his mouth. Dean sighed then grabbed the bowl and got up to fill it with water and then put it down in the corner. He sat back down in his chair and then heard another whimper. He groaned and looked at the puppy.

“What?” Dean watched as the puppy laid a ball at his feet. “Oh, you want to play? Well, I don’t-” He saw the puppy eyes the dog was giving him. It reminded him of Sam and he gave in. “Alright.”

Dean picked up the ball and rolled it across the floor. The puppy ran after it and picked it up then brought it back to Dean. He played with him for about an hour. The puppy would tug on his jeans and make growling noises, while Dean chuckled. He got Dean on the floor and started licking his face, making Dean laugh and to Dean’s surprise, giggle most of the time. He was growing to like the pup a lot.

“Sam or Cas hasn’t named you yet, have they?” Dean sat in his chair and put the pup in his lap and petted its head as it waged his tail. “Well, you know what? Your name will be Alfie.” Dean smiled as he watched the puppy bark and wag its tail faster. “Oh, you like that name don’t you?”

Dean looked at the time and saw that Sam should be home soon. He saw Alfie yawn and curl up in his lap. He soon saw that he fell asleep. Dean started feeling tired, so he picked the puppy up gently and went to his room. He lay down and put Alfie next to him and then quickly fell asleep.

********

Dean woke up to see Alfie still asleep. He sat up carefully, but the pup woke up and stretched out then watched Dean as he stretched also. He looked at the time and saw that they both slept about 4 hours. Dean groaned then got up and walked out, only to have little feet rush past him and into the living room. He chuckled and followed behind him the saw Sam looking at his computer screen and Cas watching the television.

“Hey there, puppy!” Sam smiled and looked down at Alfie.  
“Alfie.” Dean corrected him.  
“What?” Sam looked up at Dean with a confused look.  
“His name is Alfie.”  
“Alfie?”  
“Yeah. You guys weren’t going to name him. He needed a name.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  
“That’s what you used to call Samandriel.” Cas popped up into the conversation.  
“I know it is. He was my favorite angel.” Dean looked at Cas then saw the hurt expression on his face. “I meant ONE of my favorite. You’re one of my favorites too, Cas! I swear!” He sighed in relief when he saw Cas’ face turn a slight pink and smile.  
“Well, if you two are going to start making out, I’m going to leave.” Sam made himself noticed again.  
“Whatever, Sammy.”  
“I see you’ve grown attached to the p-Alfie.” Sam laughed.  
“Yeah. He’s fun, actually. He gives me company when you and Cas go out wherever.”  
“I told you that you could come out on a run with me, Dean.”  
“Yeah, I don’t think so, Sammy.” Dean chuckled, then heard Cas behind him laugh a little, making him smile.


	3. Destiel Protective Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie has grown very attached to Dean and Cas doesn't like it. To make things worse, the pup won't let Cas near Dean.

A couple days passed, Alfie had grown closer to Dean than the other two. Every night he would curl up to Dean’s side as they both slept. If Dean was reading, Alfie would want to get in his lap.

“Cas, I don’t know why he won’t leave me alone.” Dean looked up from the computer, down at the puppy and then at Cas, who was sitting across from him.  
“Maybe you’ve done something to him.” Cas squinted his eyes as if to glare at the hunter.  
“You know, if you keep squinting your eyes like that, you’re going to make people think you need glasses.” The hunter laughed lightly when he heard a small growl come from the angel’s chest.

Dean carefully picked up the puppy, his hand under Alfie’s stomach, and set him on the floor. He took a step and the puppy took a step. The hunter sighed and shook his head, walking towards his room for the night, of course the puppy following right behind him.  
Cas glared and sat down. He didn’t like that the puppy liked Dean more than him. Cas wanted the puppy to like him again. The angel sighed and propped his head up with his hand, making Sam close the computer and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked quietly.  
“The pup likes Dean more.” Cas stared at Dean’s bedroom door.  
“Maybe if you were around more and not going off at random times, he might warm up to you.”  
“It’s not my fault that I am called to do things!” The angel ground out.  
“Hey, calm down. I was just sayin’.” Sam threw his hands up in defense.

Castiel didn’t say another word for about twenty minutes. Silence filled the room for those twenty minutes. Sam finally decided to go to bed. He was tired. Cas stood and walked towards Dean’s room, slowly opening the door. He peeked in to see his hunter asleep and the pup at the foot of the bed. Cas walked in, closing the door behind him and walked over, watching Dean and the pup sleep, until Alfie woke and started growling.

“It’s okay. Be quiet.” Cas looked at the pup and said in a whisper. Still, the pup growled, but louder this time. “Alfie, quiet.” The angel said more firmly, only to make the pup growl more and start walking towards Cas slowly, putting his ears down and baring his teeth.

Dean woke to the sound of Alfie growling even louder. He looked at the pup then looked at Cas and jumped, falling off the bed with a grunt. He cleared his throat a bit and sat up, looking up at the angel.

“What are you doing in my room?” Dean asked roughly, getting up with Castiel’s help and sitting on the bed.  
“I like to watch you sleep. It’s peaceful. Alfie here doesn’t seem to like it very much. Or me for that matter.” Cas frowned.  
“Cas, listen. One, watching me while I sleep? C’mon, man. I told you already that that was creepy. And two, Alfie likes you. I guess he’s just protective of us.” The hunter looked at his angel.  
“Not all of us. Only you.”  
“Okay, look. How about...you can stay in here tonight. Lay down on the _other_ side of the bed and we can see how that goes, alright?”  
“Okay.” Cas nodded then walked around to the other side of the queen size bed and lay down. He faced the ceiling with his hands clasped over his stomach as Dean rolled over, back to the angel.

Over the night, Cas _actually_ started to get tired. It was strange and he rarely ever slept, when he did, he knew that if he didn’t sleep, he wouldn’t be any use the next day. He noticed that Dean had moved around in his sleep, closer to him. Cas guessed that maybe Dean sensed extra heat around so he wanted to be closer to the source of it.  
Cas looked down and the pup was still watching him, closely. Every time Dean would inch closer, Alfie would glare at the angel as if to say, ‘I want you to move away and not touch him’ or ‘I dare you to touch him’. The pup was little, but he kind of scared Castiel. Not much of anything scared the angel, but Alfie...kind of did.  
By the next hour, Dean had moved so close to Cas that their bodies were pressed together, Dean’s arm over Cas’ stomach, pulling him even closer. Alfie didn’t like this. That was his Dean and his Dean only. The pup bared his teeth and snarled at Castiel, making the angel cower slightly and move away, only making Alfie growl even more. The angel moved off the bed quickly, making the hunter sit up in a start.

“What happened?” Dean looked from the pup to Cas.  
“He...won’t let me near you.”

Dean looked at the pup who was growling and glaring at his angel then started laughing, making Cas tilt his head and narrow his eyes.

“Dean, why are you laughing?”  
“Because it’s funny, man. Alfie won’t let you near me in any situation. It’s hilarious.”

Castiel sighed and glared back at Alfie. Both of them holding glares for a moment before Dean made a whistle sound, making them both turn their attention to the hunter still on the bed.

“Alfie, behave. Cas, c’mere.” Dean sat up, stretching his arms out towards his angel. Dean pulled Cas into his arms and laid down, looking at Alfie, “Mine.” He did a slight playful glare, making the pup glare at Cas before lying down and falling asleep.

Cas rolled his eyes and turned over onto his side, feeling the hunter’s chest press closer to his back, arm around him, and breath on the back of his neck. It wasn’t something that Cas was used to, but he could start to get used to it. Dean fell asleep before Cas; The angel wanting to stay awake until his hunter fell asleep so that he would be worried. Finally, Cas closed his eyes with a sigh and fell asleep.


End file.
